cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Zitiron
The Zitiron is a race of creatures with origins in Medieval Flemish mythology, legend and folklore. Accounts of its existence were first published by Jacob van Maerlant (Flemish poet of the 13th century) in his manuscript Der Naturen Bloeme, in 1350. The Zitiron is a heavily armored marine fish-humanoid creature, believed by many to possess a genetic connection to Merfolk, Tritones, Bishop Fish and Monk Fish. In many respects, it resembles many other different types of aquatic humanoids related to the Merfolk. The upper body primarily human, the lower body resembles the long tail of a large fish. However, the Zitiron is distinguished in having a head that greatly resembles the helmet on a knight's armor, complete with a grill-like baleen system through which the creature eats (similar to a whale). It also possesses a set of gills (similar to a Triton), protectively hidden along its armored neck. Furthermore, their bodies are covered in scales, like ordinary Merfolks, but while they are the size of fish scales, they have a metallic silver luster, that make the Zitiron impervious to arrows. A Zitiron's power lies primarily in its scales. These are composed of a substance very similar to metal, that not only help to augment their physical durability, it acts as miniature framing mechanisms, so that they may endure a short time after their strength and stamina might have otherwise given out. The Zitiron are only a mildly social sort. They may show courtesy and chivalry, and they are certainly brave, but are not overly interested in interaction with other species, humanoid or not, nor they encourage prolonged interaction with those of their own breed, which is preponderantly male. Those with whom the Zitiron spend the greatest deal of time —when not resting in solitude— tend to be like-minded individuals of similar values, which is often, but not always, other Zitiron. These individuals travel together in small groups called Tables. King Arthur once encountered a Table of Zitiron on the seas and it is said to have inspired the design for his knights' armor. Some take the speculation further, claiming that the Zitiron's philosophy may even have influenced the code of conduct among the Knights of the Round Table. Nowadays, it’s not hard to see a turtle in the zitiron’s description. Turtle shells have also been used as shields by various cultures, making the resemblance even more appropriate. In this respect, Albertus Magnus (German Dominican friar and Catholic bishop) asserted that Flemish and German fisherman give the name of “soldier” to turtles, because they have a helmet and a shield, probably inspiring the Zitiron's myth. References: -Paré, A. 1614. Les Oeuvres d’Ambroise Paré. Nicolas Buon, Paris. Vallot, M. 1834. Mémoire sur le Limacon de la Mer Sarmatique. Mémoires de L’Académie des Sciences, Arts, et Belles-Lettres de Dijon, Partie des Sciences, Frantin, Dijon. Possible Explanation It is most-likely that this creature is a misidentification of a sea turtle. Category:Oceanic Cryptids Category:No Modern Sightings Category:Aquatic-based Cryptid Category:Turtle Category:Fish Category:Giant cryptid Category:Humanoids Category:Reptile Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Reptilian Humanoids Category:Merperson Category:Merperson